


MOONSTRUCK✩☽✩ ↝ ϲհɑղӀí× ๑

by PlumStardust



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Cafetería, ChanLix, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Romance, Wolves, chan no se siente seguro de revelar su naturaleza, felix sabe todo desde casi un inicio, hadas, lobos - Freeform, relación preestablecida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumStardust/pseuds/PlumStardust
Summary: Chan mordió su labio inferior, mirando por la ventana de la cafetería. Debajo de la mesa, su pierna rebotaba incesantemente como manifiesto del nerviosismo que sentía. El sudor, frío, empapaba sus manos, por lo cual no dejaba de tallárselas contra la tela de sus jeans.Hoy era luna llena, y Chan sólo podía maldecir su suerte, por decidir que hoy sería el día en que le confesaría a Felix su propia naturaleza. Necesitaba que Felix supiera la verdad, que conociera a su lobo, y sobretodo que no lo tuviera miedo.ChanLixOne-shot
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	MOONSTRUCK✩☽✩ ↝ ϲհɑղӀí× ๑

**Author's Note:**

> Me he topado con un montón de autoras que están subiendo fics ChanLix por primera vez. Eso me dio algo de confianza para empezar a hacerlo
> 
> Algo tarde para halloween, pero nunca es tarde para escribir un Chan lobito ^u^

Chan mordió su labio inferior, mirando por la ventana de la cafetería. Debajo de la mesa, su pierna rebotaba incesantemente como manifiesto del nerviosismo que sentía. El sudor, frío, empapaba sus manos, por lo cual no dejaba de tallárselas contra la tela de sus jeans.

_¿Por qué decir la verdad se siente así de difícil?_

Resopló entre dientes, rodando los ojos. Decir la verdad siempre era sencillo, pero no cuando tu verdad es muy diferente a la verdad de todos. Eso siempre había sido un problema para Chan, incluso desde niño. Porque, ¡hey! ¿Quién quiere ser amigo del niño que le gusta gruñir y aullar, o comer su carne un poco más sangrienta que lo usual? ¿Quién quiere ser amigo del niño que dice ser un hombre lobo?

Sus padres siempre se lo advirtieron, que no fuera tan amistoso, que no confesara su naturaleza licántropa. Y a pesar de decir que sí al momento, agitando su cabeza dejando que sus rizos oscuros de cabello se enredaran ante el movimiento, ¿qué tanto puede prometer un niño de seis años realmente?

Había aprendido por las malas, que decir que era un hombre lobo, era receta para el desastre. Tal vez de niño sólo conseguía que los niños con los que quería jugar salieran corriendo. Pero ahora…Era un poco más difícil, y aunque todavía era cálido con todos, y muy social, había una parte de él que no dejaba que nadie viera al no hablar jamás de su secreto.

_El problema, sin embargo, es que realmente le gusta Felix._

Felix, aquel rayito de luz, le había alterado de una manera muy diferente a lo que jamás había conocido en su vida. Se sentía agitado, desesperado, casi como un…Lunático. Por primera vez había entendido su significado, y la advertencia de sentirse así, que todos los adultos de su manada le habían dado cuando chico había sido, cobraba sentido. Los lobos que se perdían ante la luz de la luna, no regresaban jamás a su forma humana. Y sin embargo, Chan había sentido todo lo contrario. Había olvidado que se encontraba asesorando a su “adoptado”, aquel compañero de algún año inferior que todos debían de tener al entrar al tercer año de la carrera. Sólo quería saber quién era aquel chico que se veía como la luna.

_No, no sólo como la luna. Felix es el cielo entero. La luna, el sol, e incluso las estrellas colocadas sobre su rostro de manera detallada._

Su lengua se entorpeció aquella vez, y si no hubiese sido por Changbin, quien los presentó, probablemente jamás se hubiese enterado ni de su nombre. Felix, mejor amigo de Changbin, a quien visitaba constantemente. Felix, estudiante de danza, y con cierto gusto por agregar toques de taekwondo en sus coreografías. Felix, la vitamina que todo mundo necesita para conseguir energías y seguir adelante. Ese Felix, con un acento muy marcado y que le causaba una calidez familiar a Chan, le había sonreído de la manera más brillante, que probablemente en ese segundo fue cuando terminó de caer ante aquel hechizo lunar que el chico llevaba en su rostro.

Le había tomado todo el valor del mundo, y definitivamente varios intentos, el poder iniciar una conversación decente con Felix sin que hubiese terceros presentes. Llegar a considerarse su amigo, por otro lado, fue como deslizarse en una bonita mañana de otoño, y sin darse cuenta, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Felix le seguía, a donde fuera, encontrando ese recuerdo de hogar en Chan. Y es que, que ambos fueran de Australia, y hubiesen decidido estudiar en Corea, era más que una feliz y bonita coincidencia.

Al final Chan había tomado la última píldora de confianza que tenía, y le había pedido una cita. Nunca creyó ver más bonita la enorme sonrisa que Felix le regaló esa vez. Sus ojos totalmente en medias lunas, su nariz ligeramente arrugada ante la mueca, y los saltitos de alegría que daba, como confirmación de su emoción. Esa cita había sido fantástica, yendo a un arcade, comiendo pizza y disfrutando de una sencilla tarde libre. Así había llegado una segunda cita, y luego a otra. 

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, tenían tres meses de novios, y se encontraban comiéndose a besos en el auto de Chan, frente al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Felix.

_Pero este Chan, sólo era el Chan humano._

Suspiró, retorciéndose sobre su asiento al despertar de sus pensamientos. De cierto modo su incomodidad se debía un poco a la hora del día, pero no podía citarse con Felix más temprano. Sabía que aquel rayito de luz apenas y salía de clases, debía de correr al estudio a ensayar con sus compañeros aquella coreografía que debían presentar a fin de mes. Y eso sólo les dejaba oportunidad para tener citas de media tarde, o en la noche.

Pero hoy era luna llena, y Chan sólo podía maldecir su suerte, por decidir que hoy sería el día en que le confesaría a Felix su propia naturaleza. Necesitaba que Felix supiera la verdad, que conociera a su lobo, y sobretodo que no lo tuviera miedo.

Porque, si había algo que realmente confesar, no se trataba de su licantropía. Oh no, Chan estaba en muchos más problemas, porque no sólo él, sino su lobo también, habían pasado de un simple gustar de Felix, a más que gustar gustar. Chan estaba seguro de que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Felix. Y que, si no presentaba pronto a su lobo a Felix, este tendría el corazón eternamente roto, porque lo estaba considerando ya su pareja de vida.

Se sacudió el cabello, reiniciando el movimiento de su pierna, mientras se fijaba en su taza de café. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya estaba vacía. ¿Dónde estaba Felix? Las ansías le corrían por dentro, imaginándose un millón de escenarios. ¿Qué tal si Felix creía que estaba loco? O peor que pensara que era una broma.

Entonces todo se detuvo. La puerta de la cafetería se abrió, dejando entrar a ese ser de luz que iluminaba todo el escenario. Chan podía sentir los estragos del hechizo de luna sobre de sí, alocando a su lobo. Felix era esbelto, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo escondía detrás de suéteres gigantes, como el que usaba en este momento. Era color verde, y combinaba con el choquer que llevaba puesto. Ah sí, Felix siempre usaba gargantillas, fueran de tela, o cadenas de cualquier material, su cuello siempre se encontraba adornado, como su oreja izquierda, de la cual siempre colgaba un pendiente. Además, su cabello color rubio hielo (recordaba bien ese color, aquel amigo alto de Felix no dejaba de darle cumplidos al respecto después de que pasó de tener el cabello púrpura a rubio) le daba la apariencia etérea como para considerarle de la realeza. De cierto modo, su cabello rubio había sido lo que motivó a Chan a teñirse el cabello de plateado, y así tal vez combinar como pareja.

Se dio cuenta de lo muy avergonzado que estaba cuando Felix lo encontró con la mirada, alzando una ceja y terminando por reír antes de acercarse.

-¡Hey!- Se sentó a su lado, regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

Chan mentiría si dijera que no sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al escuchar a Felix. Amaba su voz.

-Hey…- Exhaló, acercando su mano lo suficiente para acariciar aquella mejilla cubierta de pequeñas estrellas. -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-¡Excelente!- Felix sonrió de nuevo, calentando el corazón de Chan. -Minho hyung y Hyunjin creen que podemos agregar las ideas que les comenté ayer a la coreografía, y definitivamente vamos a tener una muy buena calificación.- Explicó. -Además, ¿recuerdas el examen de hace una semana?- Esperó a que Chan asintiera, antes de continuar. -Realmente creí que iba a irme mal, pero no fue tan horrible como lo imaginé. No dejaré de nuevo que me convenzas de ir al cine en vez de estudiar.- Le recriminó, sin ningún atisbo de estar hablando en serio. -¿Qué hay de tu día Channie?

Sonrió, sintiéndose inundado en aquella sensación tibia y pegajosa dentro de su pecho. ¿Había algo más perfecto que la voz de Felix llamándole Channie? Así, cariñoso, sin ningún honorífico por edad, sin aquel terrible distanciamiento que podrían llegar a tener.

-Acaba de mejorar.- Exhaló, robándole un beso, sabiendo que con eso haría que la constelación de estrellas en el rostro de Felix se cubriría de un rojo avergonzado. -Sip, mucho mejor.

-¡Oye! Eso es cursi.- Rio, tallándose el rostro para deshacerse de la sensación de estar abochornado. -Pero no podría esperar otra cosa de ti.- Suspiró, mirando de aquella manera en que lograba hacer que Chan se sintiera el más afortunado del mundo.

_Y por eso mismo, debía decirle la verdad._

-Felix yo…- Se lamió los labios, tratando de humedecerlos. -Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Si?- Esperó, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. Alzó la mano, para llamar a un mesero y pedir un café con un pastelillo que había estado antojado todo el día desde que Chan le invitó a salir. -¿Channie?- Pero el silencio del mayor hizo le prestara atención. -¿Ocurre algo?

-Yo…En realidad no sé cómo decirte esto, sin que suene totalmente loco.- Exhaló. -Felix, yo soy un hombre lobo.

Entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando escuchar la burla por parte del menor. Debía de llegar en cualquier momento. Cuando era pequeño siempre había sido así, y entonces les demostraba que lo era en verdad, y los demás niños salían corriendo. Pero, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para una reacción de burla ¿no? ¿Y si Felix estaba mirándole desconcertado? ¿Aterrado? ¿ENOJADO?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con aquella cálida y brillante sonrisa. Felix le miraba de cierto modo, que realmente estaba desconcertando a Chan.

-¿Felix?- Susurró.

-Channie.- Le molestó.

-Felix, te dije que soy un hombre lobo.- Susurró de nuevo, esperando esta vez asustarlo, aunque fuera con su locura.

-Si, lo sé.- Extendió su mano, atrapando la de Chan y acariciándole suavemente.

-¿No te asusta?- Frunció el ceño, totalmente descolocado. De todas las reacciones que imaginó, el que Felix estuviera así de tranquilo, no era parte de ellas. Tal vez si le imaginó asimilando la idea, y aceptándole, pero nunca tomándolo tan bien desde el principio.

-Nop.- Le aseguró. -Channie, ya sabía que eras un hombre lobo. A decir verdad, a veces actúas demasiado como uno, en vez de un humano.

-Espera ¿qué?- Abrió los ojos, esta vez totalmente confundido. -¿Sabías que soy un hombre lobo? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿P-por qué no di-jiste nada?- Exhaló de corrido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Felix rio, soltando la mano de Chan para poder estirar ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza en un gesto un poco perezoso, pero muy confiado. Luego se dispuso a quitarse su gargantilla, dejándola sobre la mesa.

Un aroma dulce poco a poco inundó el lugar, hasta golpear de lleno los sentidos licántropos de Chan.

-Oh por dios, ¡eres un hada!- Trató de mantener la voz lo más baja posible. Miró a su alrededor, antes de acercarse al cuello de Felix y olfatear un poco más. No sólo olía a hada, también olía totalmente a que era suyo, como brownies y galletas de chocolate, como el sol en la mañana, y la luna llena en la noche. Como las estrellas en un cielo despejado. El lobo de Chan aullaba de alegría desesperado por salir y saludar.

-Supongo que te preguntarás cómo escondí el aroma todo este tiempo.- Rio suavemente, debido a las cosquillas que la nariz del mayor le causaba en el cuello. -Mis collares, están hechizados, para esconderme. Sobre todo, cuando hay cazadores humanos que entrenan perros, para olernos y seguirnos, sólo porque quieren encontrar un hada y tenerla como trofeo.- Explicó.

-Pero yo no soy un perro…- Gruñó, descubriéndose incapaz de alejarse de aquel hada con aroma a dulces recién horneados. -¿Por qué…

-¿Te sentiste atraído a mí la primera vez que me viste?- Felix preguntó, provocando que Chan subiera la mirada, sus ojos abiertos por completo, casi como si reflejaran la luna que todavía no estaba en el cielo. -Yo me sentí atraído por ti. Me tomó un poco de tiempo darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. De nuestra conexión, así que pensé que tal vez lo mejor era ir lento. No parecías muy seguro de decirme sobre tu lobo.- Colocó su mano sobre el pecho del mayor, sabiendo que el lobo dentro de él se regocijaría con ese tacto. -Y lo entiendo, no es como que yo lo estuviera de decirte que soy un hada. No sabía que clase de persona eras, o si me traicionarías.

-¡Jamás podría!- Gruñó, sintiéndose irracionalmente enojado ante la idea de traicionar a su Felix.

-Lo sé, Channie.- Acunó el rostro de Chan con ambas manos, acariciando con su pulgar izquierdo la línea de la mandíbula. -Ahora lo sé. Pero no todas las hadas tienen mi misma suerte en cuanto a sus parejas. Creo que soy el más afortunado del mundo al tenerte.

Chan agitó cualquier pensamiento irritado de su cabeza, por un momento su lobo había estado demasiado cerca de la superficie, y tal vez lo dejaría salir más noche. Pero ahora no, ahora necesitaba hablar con Felix. Colocó sus manos sobre las del menor, sintiendo el cálido tacto de la piel contraria.

-La primera vez que te vi, fue como si tuviera la luna llena frente a mi, y no a kilómetros de distancia. Siempre que te veo me siento así. Siento que eres mi todo, y jamás te traicionaría.- Aclaró. -Puedes confiar en mí, ven a mi siempre.

-Sé que puedo hacerlo, y te prometo que lo haré.- Felix sonrió, bajando sus manos del rostro del mayor, aunque Chan no le soltó precisamente. -¿Esto es lo que querías hacer hoy? ¿Presentarme a tu lobo?

-Yo…sí…- Masticó el interior de su mejilla. -¿No te molestará? Probablemente vaya a ser empalagoso, y no dejaré de estar encima de ti todo el tiempo, tratando de olerte y de llevarte a cualquier lugar que considere seguro como para hacer una guarida.

Felix rio, achicando sus ojos, y arrugando su nariz. Chan se derretía siempre que veía y escuchaba a Felix reír de ese modo. Se sentía tan afortunado, y más ahora que sabía que todo lo que sentía era más que un hechizo de luna.

-Estaré más que encantado de verte ser así.- Le aseguró. -De verte ser tú. Gracias por confiarme esto, te prometo cuidar de ti del mismo modo.- Asintió.

Chan sonrió, sintiéndose tontamente feliz y enamorado. Felix era todo lo que quería, el rayito de luz en las mañanas, la vitamina de energía para su día, y ahora que nada se escondía, que podía decir que Felix sabía todo de él, no le importaba estar más que lunático. Felix le quería del mismo modo.

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Tampoco nunca es tarde para escribir a un Felix hadita
> 
> Definitivamente estaré escribiendo más de sobre estos dos próximamente ^^


End file.
